


dig into my heart

by greyedscale



Series: oihina week 2020 (part ii) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst?, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Asexual Hinata Shouyou, Asexual Oikawa Tooru, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi (Implied), Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi (Implied), M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, no beta we die like oikawa’s knee, not everything is tied up super neatly sorry you’all, open-ended ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Hinata’s always had a crown and scepter as his soulmark, so when he found Kageyama, he thought he had found his soulmate. Oikawa’s always had the word ‘ace’ as his soulmark, so when he started playing volleyball with Iwa-chan, he thought he was set for life. Turns out their so-called forever didn’t last very long.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (Kinda)
Series: oihina week 2020 (part ii) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	dig into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> “this isn’t supposed to be angst,” i said as my gf said “oh no” after every snippet I sent her.

Growing up, Shouyou’s brain had been filled with nothing but volleyball. Sure, finding his soulmate would be pretty exciting, but love and all that mushy stuff took a backseat to his lifelong dedication to volleyball and becoming the next Little Giant. This soulmate stuff… it just didn’t seem that important to Shouyou, which was why it came as a complete surprise when he met the King of the Court in his first and only middle school volleyball game. Even more so when he was promptly and thoroughly crushed by who he had assumed to be his soulmate (after all, who else could a crown and scepter point to if it weren’t _the_ King of the Court… he was even related to Hinata’s first love! Volleyball!). Shouyou _had_ been planning on letting the King know about his soulmark after the match… but what came out of his mouth instead was a promise to beat him on the court, a promise to be lifelong rivals.

Oh well, they were bound to meet on the court again in high school anyway… so it couldn’t hurt to become a little stronger before he faced his soulmate again, right?

* * *

Growing up, Tooru tried to control every aspect of his life he could, which was probably the reason why he naturally gravitated towards the setter position. After all, the setter is the control tower, the one who decides the plays of the game, the one who interacts with the ball the most. It was, therefore, not a surprise to his family that he hated the concept of a soulmate… that is, he hated the concept until Hajime moved in next to the Oikawas at age six, gushing about volleyball, spiking, and how he was going to be the ace.

“If you’re the _ace_ , I’ll be _your_ setter!” Tooru cheers with the biggest grin.

Hajime just flashes a fond look back. “I’ll be _your_ ace,” he confirms quietly, fingers reaching to trace the katakana on Tooru’s wrist, “so just keep that smile nice and bright for me, okay ‘Kawa?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan!” Tooru agrees immediately.

* * *

The years pass by, and Tooru and Hajime start officially going out in middle school. It’s… not everything they thought it would be. Things are awkward, and they seem to have lost their rhythm, but they’re together, and that’s enough for them.

… Or it’s enough until Hajime brings up the subject they’ve been dancing around for quite some time.

“Tooru,” he starts softly one night after he’s finally dragged the brunette off the practice court and into the isolated locker rooms, “Do you think I’m ugly?”

And Tooru, sweet, sweet Tooru, always felt things quickly and strongly. “What fucker made you think that?” he seethes, “I’ll beat them up! I’ll–”

“It wasn’t anyone in particular,” Hajime cuts him off, still looking just slightly to the left of Tooru. “I just- Nevermind.” He sighs. “This is stupid.”

“No, Haji… How many times do I have to tell you? Your feelings aren’t stupid,” the setter scolds gently.

“I-”

Silence.

“Take your time.”

More silence. A sharp intake of breath. Then.

“How come you don’t hold my hand anymore?” Hajime blurts out, finally looking Tooru in the eyes. “Is it because you don’t find me attractive? Can soulmarks even be wrong?”

“I,” the brown-eyed setter begins before sighing. It was so easy to tell Hajime to share his feelings, but the moment he was the one that had to open up, the lockers felt like they were closing in on him. “I-”

“Is this why all your smiles are fake now?”

“Hajime, it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

Tooru looks down too, and all of a sudden, he’s hit with the feeling of being worlds apart from Hajime, his best friend, his soulmate. It’s not a nice feeling. He wonders if all soulmates went through a rough patch like this or if there truly was something wrong with him like he had suspected.

He’s broken out of his thoughts by Hajime’s sigh. “Tooru, you know I can’t hate you, so wipe that kicked puppy look off your face.”

This startles an indignant huff out of Tooru, who protests, “I was thinking! That’s my thinking face! I’m not a puppy!”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say, _Too-ru_.”

There’s another silence as the silly setter tries to gather his thoughts into some semblance of organization, but this time, the silence feels comfortable – not like they used to but like there’s some sort of understanding that even though everything will change after this, they’ll still always be there for each other.

“I. Uh. Hajime,” Tooru begins.

“Yes, that is my name,” his boyfriend responds with a teasing smirk. Tooru just shoves him in response, an answering grin already appearing on his face.

“Uh, Hajime, I think I might be ace,” Tooru finally gets out with his face turned the other way, unable to bring himself to look his wing spiker in the face.

“That’s it? … Dumbass,” the serious ace lightly pokes his setter in the chest, right over his heart, “You remember this now, okay? No matter what, I’ll always be by your side, even if something unthinkable happens. So, don’t go assuming I’ll reject you for anything cause that’s never gonna happen, okay?”

At Tooru’s sniffly nod, Hajime continues, grabbing the taller boy by the shoulder and dragging him towards his locker, “Now let’s get going. You know I’m not good at this sappy stuff… but for you I’ll make an exception just this once. It better not get out though, or else you’re dead, Tooru.”

* * *

There’s something about Shouyou’s and Kageyama’s relationship that doesn’t need words. They don’t even have to look at each other to set up spikes, and their senpais – ~~really just Noya and Tanaka~~ – had asked multiple times if they were sure they couldn’t read each other’s minds. It’s just the way they worked.

So, when the monster duo was out of synch, it was even more obvious.

“Okay, stop, stop,” Daichi calls out as the two first-years slam into each other again during the practice game. “What’s wrong with you two?”

The two first years turn towards their scary captain, and with no effort whatsoever, shout in synch for the first time that day, “Nothing. There’s nothing wrong with us.”

Daichi just gives them a skeptical look. Surprisingly, Kageyama is the first to crack. “Ask him,” he jabs his right index finger at Shouyou, “The boke’s been acting weird around me and won’t spit out whatever’s on his damn mind. ’S not my fault.”

“Hinata?” Daichi asks after giving Kageyama a level stare to ascertain his honesty level.

“I haven’t been acting weird,” Shouyou tries to protest weakly.

“Save it for someone without eyes, boke!” Kageyama practically snarls, “You’ve been giving me looks all week, and not the ones you give because you want me to toss to you.”

“Alright, so I’ve been trying to get a look at your soulmark, what of it?” Shouyou finally snaps.

And it wasn’t until then that he had realized how quiet the gym had gotten. Not until Asahi lets out a dramatic gasp. “Hinata! That’s extremely rude! How could you try to look at someone’s soulmark without permission? That’s just… it’s just not done!”

“Chill, Asahi,” Sugawara calms, albeit a little shakily himself, “I’m sure Hinata has a good reason.” At the end of his statement, the silver haired setter gives Shouyou a hard look, which made what he blurted out finally click in his mind.

“Oh no… no no nono no,” Shouyou backtracks quickly, hands flailing to emphasize his point, “It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?” Kageyama asks, irritated.

“It’s just, I, uh,” Shouyou takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut as he decides to finally put it all out there, “I think you’re my soulmate, and I just wanted tocheckifoursoulmarksmatched.”

“Wha?” Kageyama responds unintelligently, totally taken off-guard.

“I. Wanted. To. Check. If. My,” Shouyou jabs his own chest, “Soulmark. Matches. Yours.” A thumb jabs into Kageyams’s chest.

“Wait wait wait, why would you think _we’d_ be soulmates?” Kageyama asks, expression showing none of the irritation from before. “You don’t have anything to do mountains….”

“Mountains?”

“Yeah, my soulmark is a picture of mountains,” Kageyama expands with a frown.

“I live in the mountains, Bakayama!” Shouyou responds, both excited to get confirmation of his soulmate and feeling slighted at being dismissed as an option from the very beginning.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” the taller first-year tries to reason, “A lot of people live in the mountains.”

Shouyou just looks at him.

“Okay, yours can’t be the only family that lives in the mountains, boke!”

“Well, what about my soulmark being a crown and scepter, huh? Who else can it be but you?”

“Huh.”

* * *

The first time Tooru meets Hinata, he hadn’t expected to be drawn to him at all. But he was. The third year had only been able to play on the court with the short first year, yet in the five minutes of interaction, he found himself tracking the orange-haired spiker’s movements. There was something about Hinata that was _special_ , destined for something great, and everything in Tooru screamed at him to get a closer look. Instead, the cocky Seijoh captain turns around and taunts cute, little Tobio-chan instead. It’s not until much later that he’s informed by a shocked Kindaichi that the speedy ginger was actually Tobio-chan’s soulmate. Tooru feels strangely bitter about this.

* * *

The first time Shouyou notices the Grand King, like _really_ notices him in a way that’s not an extension of his awareness of Tobio, it’s the semi-finals of Spring Interhigh. He’s not sure why it took him that long to notice, and he’s not sure why it took that final, almost foiled spike of all things for the Grand King to gain his attention, but his attention the hard-working setter has.

Later, on the way to the bathroom, Shouyou overhears something he shouldn’t have – or rather, he almost walks in on the Seijoh captain crying into the embrace of his ace.

“Remember what you always told us, _Shittykawa_ , ‘Talent-’”

“Is something you make bloom, instinct is something you polish,” the pretty boy finishes, snuffling slightly. “I know, okay? I know, but sometimes… sometimes it still feels like I’ll never be enough.”

“Idiot,” the gruff ace scolds fondly, “You’ll always be enough.”

Something, deep inside of Shouyou’s heart aches, and in that moment, the decoy decides the need to go to the bathroom isn’t actually that urgent. He makes his escape before he can be noticed.

* * *

Tooru hasn’t been dating Hajime – Iwa-chan – since their second year of high school when he had finally detangled romantic feelings from deep affection. Sure, he loves Iwa-chan, may not know how to live his life without the cranky spiker, but that didn’t mean they were soulmates. Not when – when it came down to it – they were so incompatible. It wasn’t like they had huge issues with each other, but rather it was the little things: the way Iwa-chan went to bed crazy early while Tooru stayed up til the ass crack of dawn, the way Iwa-chan was actually so go with the flow whereas Tooru _needed_ to stick to a schedule or risk forgetting literally everything, the way Iwa-chan craved intimacy in a way Tooru could never give him. It wasn’t that they annoyed each other, but more that they weren’t meant to live in the same space, had different priorities from each other…. They were best friends, but it had taken them ten years to realize they just weren’t soulmates.

* * *

In the end, the way they find out comes about because of a mistake. Tooru was trying to leave the Miyagi Spring Interhigh finals before he has to watch any of his rivals receive a medal. It’s only through pure dumb luck that he ends up waiting outside the bathroom for Iwa-chan. It’s in the six minutes that his spiker left him along that Karasuno’s Number Ten crashes into him.

“Woah, I’m so sorry… Grand King??” the rambunctious decoy yelps out in surprise.

“Ah, Chibi-chan!” Tooru plasters a grin on his face, turning to face the brash spiker. He sees a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, your soul… band… fell… off….” The older player trails off as he realizes what he said. His soulband fell off, meaning his wrist was bear, meaning his soulmark was just… out there for anyone to see. Tooru finds his eyes drifting up instinctively before he could stop himself. Involuntarily, he gasps at what he sees. Emblazoned across Chibi-chan’s wrist is a turquoise watercolor depiction of a scepter encircled by a crown. And before he knows what he’s doing, Tooru’s stepping into the orange-haired boy’s personal space, hand snaking out to grab Chibi-chan’s wrist and rotate it upwards.

His mouth works for a second, trying to form the words to convey his racing thoughts. Instead, what comes out is, “You. Have you found your soulmate yet?”

The shorter boy snatches his arm back towards his body. “Of course I have,” he snaps, “It’s obviously about Bakayama.”

They hold eye contact for a moment.

“It has to be… right? He’s literally called the King of the Court! There’s no one else it can be.” The younger boy sounds less sure of himself.

“Why do you call me the Grand King, then?” Tooru probes, “Doesn’t that qualify me as a king too then? And it’s in my colors!”

“Holy shit, wait, you’re a king too…. Wait, what do you mean it’s in your colors?”

“Turquoise!” Tooru points dramatically. “Turquoise is the color of Aobajohsei! You’ve played us, what? Three times? You should know this by now!”

“Well, excuse me if I don’t pay attention to inessential details while I play.”

“I-inessential details? How do you tell who’s the libero then??”

“I don’t know, by who receives the most?”

“BY WHO RECEIVES THE MOST?” Tooru splutters.

The two make eye contact again before bursting out laughing. “Yeah, it sounds stupid now that I hear it out loud,” the spiker agrees, chuckling. He looks like he’s about to say something more when his eyes widen suddenly, literally lighting up with his realization, “Wait, wait, wait, Grand King, what’s your mark? How did you know it was me?”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t,” Tooru responds, playing with the hair on the back of his head in embarrassment, “But, I figured, since mine is more general, that it could be you… and that was confirmed when I saw your soulmark just now. I mean, I actually thought it was someone else for years, but, uh, we realized we were incompatible a while back and split.”

“Oh shit! Is your Number Four going to kill me? Am I going to have to shave my hair, move to Brazil, and change my name?”

“Pffft, Chibi-chan! You should probably worry about Tobio-chan killing you when you tell him first.”

“Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!”

Tooru unwraps his own soulband. “Here,” he thrusts his wrist out for the shorter boy to get a better look, this is what you are to me, Shou-chan.”

Shouyou gasps when he reads the katakana. “Ace,” he breathes out, “I’m your ace.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, to clarify things, Tooru’s soulmark is ‘ace’ in katakana (エース) and refers to Shouyou. Shouyou’s soulmark is a turquoise scepter and crown, referring to his nickname for Tooru (Grand King). Hajime’s soulmark is the kanji for ‘smile’ and refers to Sugawara. Tobio’s soulmark is a picture of mountains and refers to the first part of Tadashi’s surname (Yama), which means mountain.


End file.
